A need exists for a device and method that can be used to improve the appearance of conventional flat-faced metal filing cabinet drawer fronts.
In addition, cabinet drawer faces or heads and, in particular, file cabinet drawer faces, often become scratched, chipped, dented or marred through repeated use. The large number of parts as well as the substantial degree of skill required to replace conventional drawer fronts tends to deter the typical file cabinet owner from undertaking such a task. In addition, conventional drawer fronts lack the ability to conveniently attach to a drawer face having an existing handle.
A need therefore exists for a drawer front that is readily and conveniently attachable to an existing drawer face with only minimal parts and/or skill. A need further exists for a drawer front with the versatility to be installed on a wide range of drawer face types including drawer faces having either protruding handles or recessed handles.